MadDog Theorems
by slekwati
Summary: How did Maddy become on of the gang in the first place? And when did the realtionship really start for Spike? One-shots, Pre S/OC.
1. Weird game of Footsie

Mad-dog theorems.

****

AN:

Hey guys! I thought it would be cool for you guys to know a little more about Maddy - make her more of a character in your eyes. I'm thinking that it'll be mostly in the point of view of Spike, just to shake things up a little. Remember - reviews are my friends! Also - I need to fix up some of 'Edging Back In'. I realised a hell of a lot of continuity errors. My bad!****

Disclaimer:

I own none of the character's from Whedonverse. Anyone you don't recognise is mine. *Sigh* can someone PLEASE tell Josh that I deserve Spike. Just for a little while at least. It's all I ask! 

Enjoy the fiction-ing!

* * *

She wasn't much when I first saw her. At that time, I wasn't much myself to be honest - not matter how much the little Texan tried, she couldn't find out what I was exactly. Or find a way to put me back into some skin and bones.

The Watcher was complaining about have too many translations to do, and not enough workers to translate them. So, with the power invested in him, and a hefty increase in his budget, he was on the hunt for readers of ancient blah. Just goes to show that Peaches finds some old books more interesting then gettin' me an office. Which - as I was a fully fledged member of Team Angel - I richly deserved. Saving their arses all the time...

With nothing better to do, I floated around the offices, seeing who I could piss off for the time being. Knowing that Angel was in some meeting with the Dutch of some demon species that looks a little less inviting, I had to find some other way to keep myself from going insane. It looked like I couldn't go see Buffy - heck, I couldn't get out to Vegas for some decent fun. Never mind go where ever she was.

(Buffy. Gotta keep her out my mind-)

"_BLONDIEEE BEAAAR!" _

If I had brains, they would be splattered across the wall right about now.

Counting to ten, I turned, raising my eyebrow at Harm, "What?"

She leaned over the desk, beckoning me over, an excited look about her face, "Did you hear about the new girl?"

I frowned. So Book-Boy picked up a girl. A nice, juicy little titbit I can play mind games with then. Maybe if Fred ever did find a way to get my body back, I'd find some fun in the newbie.

"She looks ok. I mean - if 'geek' is in right now," Harm quipped, "Have you seen her scurrying about after Angel? _Huuuuge _crush!"

Or maybe not. So she's got it for Peaches? This'll be a whole new level of fun.

"You know 'er name yet?"

With a few clicks around the computer, Harmony found the email that was surfing the 5th floor.

"'Maddison Kir-Kir-Kirkody?'" she scrunched up her nose in confusion - something that always annoyed me about her.

I read the screen, "'Kirkaldy.' It's Scottish."

"Whatever Mr Show-off. At least _I_ can pick up things!" she demonstrated, lifting up her mug of blood and slurping from it loudly, "Mmm! Yummy-"

Angel walked through his office door, Wesley and a small, black haired girl following closely after him.

"I guess you should meet the rest of the team," Wes said to her over his shoulder.

She nodded obligingly, struggling to carry several huge books with her, "Of course."

Harm looked smug, perking up at her voice, "Ha. She's American!"

"Never said she wasn't," I murmured, my eyes on the new girl, trying to suss her out.

Harmony was a little right - she was the office geek. Plain black pencil skirt, black tights, white shirt - it look more like a school uniform on her than an office suite. Maybe she thought she had to dress like lawyers to work with this lot? I could tell that underneath all that office get up, she might have a decent looking body. She was easy on the eyes, had curves in places that looked good and had that naive look around her, like her parent's hadn't quite set her up for the big badness that the outside world had in store and if she worked hard enough, everything would fall into place. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Maddy, this is Harmony - my sec-"

Harmony put out a well manicured hand to 'Maddy', "Harm. Angel's Chief Assistant."

"Assistants have chiefs?"

"Shut up, Spike."

The girl took her hand, shaking it quickly to try to stop the tumbling books to no avail.

Turning red, she directed a 'sorry' at Peach's chest and stooped down quickly to pick them up with Wesley's help. And then she stopped, dumbstruck.

"Y-your...your foot-" she mumbled, looking with large brown eyes at the mammoth text that was planted firmly in my incorporeal boots.

"He's a ghost," Harmony piped in, stating the obvious, "It's a long and very boring story."

Removing the book from my foot, the girl stood up, "Oh. Did you die here-"

"I died a champion. I stopped an apocolypse."

"All he done was put on a necklace-" Angel interjected.

"An _amulet_. He was meant to wear it. But the poncy git got all a sissy-like. Ain't that right, Peaches?" I smirked, watching warning flash of yellow pass over his eyes.

"Let me show you your office..." Wesley took some of the books from the girl, leading her up the stairs.

"Wait a minute! New girl gets an office an ol' Spike's left with wandering about? How the hell does that work out?" I asked, incredulously. I pointed at Angel as he opened his mouth, "Don't bother with the whole 'you're a ghost' nonsense. Wasn't like that when I was hitting you up, was it?"

Caveman brow furrowing, Angel glared at me, "You took over someone else's body. And you're _not_ an employee. You're an inconvenience."

"'_Inconvenience'_?! Is that right?"

Shaking his head in impatience, Angel sighed, crossing his arms over his ape like chest, "Wouldn't've said it otherwise."

I nodded, smirking, "Alright. I'll remember that-"

It was dark. And damp. I frowned. Not again. Not another trip to the...wherever I was.

I sighed, "Might as well make the most of it..." I muttered to myself, going off to wander around the basement like room. I remained silent, trying to find out if anyone was here. Silence. Then a hissing sound.

Turning around, I saw nothing. Nothing to be paired up to the noise.

"Look, I'm getting pretty tired of this now. It was funny to start off with 'Let's make the ghost boy paranoid', but now you're just pissing me off. You obviously want me here, so be a man 'n' tell me why!"

No reply.

"Fine then. Be a coward..." I grumbled. Damn, I needed a fag. Cursing the fact that I couldn't hold a cigarette, I searched for the hissing sound. Out of habit, I worked my way around the various debris that lay strewn all over the concrete floor. Assuming I'm still in Hell Inc, it was obvious the cleaners never made their way down here often.

Reaching a wall, I looked up and saw that the piping was letting off a steam of water.

"Note to self: Tell Peaches he needs a plumber," smiling at my use of wit even in the current situation, I moved back from the pipe, turning around to that I was in an office room.

She sat at her desk, mumbling something under her breath, stopping to frown and then jotting it down.

"That better not be any mojo," I quipped, knowing she didn't see me but trying to hide my confusion.

Startled, she looked up, "Oh. Didn't see you come in....Spike?"

I nodded, strolling up behind her to see what she was writing, "Never saw myself walk in to be honest."

She frowned in confused, but let it slide, "It's not magic. It's Runskorth."

"What?"

"A dead demon language."

"Things they teach in school now-a-days."

She smiled, her face lighting up from the serious one she had a minute ago, laughing a little, "No. _This _was what I did for fun."

"No boyfriend?"

She shook her head, looking back at her book, "Nope. I was to cool for that."

"Don't get me wrong, but what you doing here? I'm guessing from you're some language buff. Why not do travel?" I asked, trying to make some sense of the strange symbols on the paper.

She shrugged, "Wanted to be an English teacher. But you make more money out of this. Besides, I'm good at reading things."

I had tuned out at 'money' wandering around her office, trying to see what personality she had from the things she brought in. A picture of her and a brown haired girl. College friend?

"How long have you been...dead for?"

"Bout 125 years."

"Wow. And you've been trapped here that long?" Maddy asked, looking at my sympathetically.

"No. I was a vampire before _this_," I said, demonstrating by putting my hand through a wall and hearing a scream and shout from outside. I smirked as I saw her trying not to laugh.

"I thought vampires get all dusty when they get killed."

"They do. I'm just an exception."

"Because you're a champion?"

"Something like that." I liked the sound of that. Me being a champion.

Looking down at her work, she tried to act casual, "Angel's a champion, right?"

Why do things always come back to him? I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. The poofster's a champion."

A goofy smile spread over her face, her face turning red. I could smell the lust coming off of her in waves. It was disgusting.

"He can't have sex."

She looked up at me, frowning, "_What_?"

"Peaches. _Angel_. Can't have sex."

"I...don't get it."

I could say anything. He's a eunuch! He's only interested in men (which he probably was...)! If he does have sex, his penis explodes and grows back at an alarmingly slow rate!

"He has a curse."

Oh. That's it Spike. Go for the truth.

"A curse?" She asked, leaning forward, a serious look on her face, "What curse?"

"Killed some gypsy girl. Family gave him a soul and cursed him - he can't have one moment of pure happiness, or he turns evil."

"Can't we just...counter the curse?"

I frowned, "Doubt anyone's thought about it. Can't be that simple though."

"I guess...we should try it. Think of ways to take off the curse, but leave the soul."

"Hold your horses there, love! You've only been here, what? 2 hours? And you're already trying to fix things that ain't broke. The guys got you whipped or what?"

"I'm not- I....," she blushed, looking flustered.

"It's alright. I'm not here to judge. Even if it is stupid to want _him_."

"I _don't want_ him. He - why do I even need to explain myself to you?" she asked, glaring at me slightly.

A light bulb flickered above my head, "Angel said we've to share the office."

She frowned, a mixture of confusion and delight on her face, "He did? Me _specifically_?"

I rolled my eyes. This whole 'I'm so in love with Angel' thing was just getting annoying now, "Yes. He said we've to share. You need to ask the janitor for another desk and chair. So hop to it. Don't want Angel all disappointed now, do we?"

Smiling profusely, she jumped out of her seat to begin the search for the janitor. On her way out, she muttered something about how strange it was for a ghost to want a desk and chair, but continued on her quest.

This was going to be easy.


	2. PMS

**AN**: If anyone would like to reccommend something that they would like to see, please make some suggestions! Just now, I'm building up some back-story to Maddy, just so you guys have a better idea of who she is in the eyes of everyone else (sometimes you need more than one point of view to understand a character!)

* * *

I could smell it coming off from her in waves. And you didn't need the smell to see she was in pain. There was that thing she does. Where she perked up a bit more in her seat, trying to ride out another cramp. Almost made me feel sorry for women. Not wanting any 'special treatment'. Only wanting to be 'treated as equals' 'n' all. All that feminist crap. Almost.

Maddy glared at me darkly again, "What _is _it? Been looking at me funny all day. Getting kinda sick of it."

"Only been here a 2 months and you think you can tell me what to do? I'm a _ghost_, love. Nothing anyone can do about it."

"I wasn't telling you to do anything," she snapped, "I _asked_ why you were looking at me," looking back at her laptop, her face became darker, "I don't know why they haven't exorcised you yet."

I placed a hand on my not so present chest, shaking my head, "I cannot believe you _just_ said that. Feelings and emotions of all kinds are hurting me right now. But it's ok, love. I know it's just the hormones." I popped up behind her shoulders, proud that I now knew how to do that lil' parlour trick. Leaning in closer, I murmured into her ear, "Must just be 'that time of the month'."

She got up, red rage burning in her eyes, "That is _it_! You lied to me to get this room, you practically told Angel I had a crush on him -"

"Only puttin' in a good word-"

"And now you're stopping me from doing my work. Well I am sorry, Casper, but you are going towards the freakin' light, or so help me God, I will find a way to make you corporeal and I will send you there myself!" she growled, stamping her little heeled foot on the ground to emphasise her point.

I smirked. I just couldn't help it. She got frustrated easily. After being here for a few days, she started to realise that she didn't need to wear the 'Geek-Chic' clothes to fit in anymore she started to sex herself up. Tighter, showier blouses. Trousers that hung to her ass. It's hard _not_ to notice when someone's putting it out there. When I talk to Harmony, I talk to boobs. And that's about it.

I put my hands up in guilt, "Alright. I'll go. Let you calm down for a bit. But don't get all pissy with me when I come back."

And when I did come back, I _was_ corporeal again. Funny how this stuff works out. Bloody Powers that Be.


	3. What's Buggin' Boo?

**AN:** This one's for you '..BITCH'!

What's Buggin' Boo?

* * *

They were at it again. Every time they pass me, they snicker. If I could hit them...

I don't know why I was so damned funny anyways. I mean - yeah, for a while, I couldn't pick up a bloody pen. And sitting down took some real concentration or I'd pass through the chair. And maybe I wasn't gettin' any - God I was pathetic. I'm surprised I wasn't in a glass box and getting pointed at.

I bet it was Angel. That poof. The slackers never even knew about me before Angel introduced Maddy to them. It musta been him. Damn Peaches.

I decided I needed to get these 'Special' ops some 'special' attention. Bloody retards.

I walked into the white padded training room, to stop stalk still before I even got past the door frame.

A tall, brown haired guy hung over Maddy, his arms down at the side of the desk she was sitting on. God she moves on quick. Less than a few days ago she was mooning over the poofster himself. She certainly knows how to pick 'em.

She smiled up at him, her face opening up wide, brightening her eyes. Usually, she normally has a sadness around her, a lonely gap that she's desperate to fill. It was easy to see, people like her normally have it around them. People who's jobs are normally solitary. People who dreams don't live up to what they expect-

(Like Buffy. Buffy the Slayer. Buffy the Slayer who wanted to be normal - not have me-)

-and what they want most is to fill the gap -

(all the bloody women in my life. Mum dying. Cecily being 'above me'. Dru and that slimy scumbag. Buffy -)

-and to be loved by someone who will love them back fully. She looked like she'd been disappointed in the past - and left vulnerable because of it. She didn't need this arsehole all over her either.

Clenching my fists, I strode up to the oblivious pair, and tapped his shoulder.

"Look, pal, kinda busy here," he grumbled, not turning back to look at me.

I could sense Maddy stiffening.

I growled, starting to lose my patience. She was my friend - as much as we didn't want to admit it - and it was my job to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She needs someone to protect her. And seeing as no-one else was stepping up to the plate, I guess it was left to me.

He finally turned, shaking his head before he even set eyes on me, then laughing, "Oh! Looky here! It's Boo!"

Who ever started spreading that name around - and my guess was on this fucktard - needed to be sorted out.

"You learn to touch things now, Bo-"

My left fist flew into his face, and I heard Maddy squeal as the idiot hit the floor, clutching his nose. The heady smell of blood rose up from the ground, and I smirked, quite proud of myself. I woulda done it with or without the chip in my head - seeing this guy squirm would be worth the pain.

Maddy crouched down beside him.

"Oh my God! Dom, are you ok?" she clutched his face in her hands, trying to move away his hands.

I frowned. She was helping him? Didn't she see that he was sleazy? Women...they just-

"Welcome," I muttered, stalking out the room before she turned on me, bitterly disappointed. I really did expect more from her then this. I expected her to look at guys who would appreciate her. Look at her and think 'Wow. Ain't I lucky?'. Treat her like she was the most important thing to them in the world. Someone like-

I stopped in my tracks, the stark realisation setting in.

"Oh _God_ no."


	4. William's Way

**AN:** Some people here might say that Spike's really out of character from the last chapter onwards. And I'd like to remind them of a little chap called William. Yeah - I'm of the view that it is in fact William's hopeful and optimisic aspirations of love that drive Spike's passion for the women he loves. Everyone's past does shape their future, and I think that William just has that effect on Spike's love life - what some see as 'obsessions', I see as devotation. So, keep that in mind as you read on. Spike's a pretty devoted guy, so he's confused and mixed up about Maddy right now. Is she a rebound girl? Or someone else he's devoted to?

**William's way.**

* * *

Her smell. It was kinda like...Autumn. When it's harvest, and everyone celebrates. The hard work's over, and it's time to feast on the fresh apples, the sweet rhubarb just collected from the fields. The wind's fresh, and it picks up the brown, yellow, red leaves, sending their woody sent all around the streets. Summer was too hot and has the heavy smell of wheat and manure from the horses outside. Winter's too cold - it was the time of death, blank and dull. Spring's too new. She smelt like Autumn.

I loved just sitting opposite her desk, smelling her in from across the room when she was at work, her forehead furrowed in concentration, head bent towards the books on her desk, desperate to dechiper their meanings.

I couldn't quite place what her laugh sounded like. It changes all the time, depending on the situation. Sometimes it's a twitter, a small giggle that escapes when she's trying so hard not to laugh. Other times it's a chuckle, coming straight out of her chest and tumbling out of her mouth-

That was something else all together. Her mouth. It's best when it's in that smile, the one where the left side draws up, her eyes twinkling, as she grins at what's been said or done.

I don't know what I like best about her. And it's getting to the point where it's not normal anymore. I'm becoming obsessed again. Every time I wander into the dangerous territory of wanting to taste what she smells like, I stop. Every time 'William' starts to compare her to some season, or tree, or bloody bug, I stop. Every time I start to wonder what it would be like to wake up in the morning to see her looking at me, wanting me as much as I want her, I stop. I stop and think about Dru. And Cecily. And most of all, Buffy. I wanted all of that with Buffy. And it ended up with nothing.

Buffy never wanted me. I was the substitute, the 'convince'. And I don't want Maddy being that either.

Sometimes I imagine them both, comparing them. They're not that different. Both independent. Both fragile. In their own ways, they're both desperate not to be alone. Buffy wants people around her, to know her and pass her legacy into the future, to be held when she's weak but not be looked down on. Maddy just wants to be held. She doesn't want to die alone.

And then sometimes they merge together, making this one person, stopping my confusion. The new women is both of them, but completely devoted to me. Loyal to me. _Wanting_ me.

"...Spike?" she asks, frowning a little, worry on her face.

I look up from the paper in my hand, where I let a little of ol' Will spill out, "Yeah?"

"I asked if I can borrow a dollar? I left my purse at home and I want some coffee- are you OK?"

I've let the poet out too long this time. It's time to lock him away and let Spike out to play, ol' boy. Maybe I could lock away some of the want too.

I smirked up at her, seizing the opportunity to play with her mind for a change, "Neva betta, love. What service can I get from one dollar then?"

Oblivious to the suggestions, she got up to collect the money from me, "It's just a small cup from the cafeteria. I have some change on me...it's just to make up for the rest. I'll pay you-"

I shook my head, placing the money into her hand and closing her fingers over it, lingering over her little fist, "Don't worry. You'll pay me back some day."

Confused, she whispered a thanks before leaving the room to go get a drink.

Women. They have the strangest effect over you. Making you go out of your way for them - that money was all I had for my pack of fags for later. Guess I'd have to do without.

Feeling the need to get out of the room before I was suffocated from her smell, I decided it was ample time to go annoy Peaches. It's been a while.


	5. It's a Betting Game

**Out-Bitch:** You know who you are, but for some reason I can never type your name! No one so far has said anything about 'Spike not being Spike' but consider it a warning! It's just incase someone's like 'WTF?! Where's the witty sarcasm? The playful, sexual banter? This isn't Spike! I be horrified! Horrified I tells ya!'

**drusillamalfoy:** I elsk you too!!! Keep up with 'The Sun' (which everyone should read btw - I kinda wrote one chapter in it. It's my pride and joy! But drusillamalfoy done all the hard work =D)

On with the fictioning!

**It's a betting game.**

* * *

The phone rang.

Didn't happen often in the office, but when it did, it was never for me. Looking up at me before picking up the phone, I nodded and turned down the gameboy. Things've been a hell of a lot easier since she stopped seeing that 'Dom' guy. Even though she denies that anything _did_ happen.

"He touched my ass once. And I kicked him in the nuts. Well...I woulda. I just walked away, really."

I smiled as she said that. She really didn't know that that one thing really made my day.

Picking up the phone, she put her pen down, a smile in her voice, "You're talking to the office of Maddison Kirkaldy in Translation Department of Wolfram and Hart. How may I help?" her eyes were on me the whole time she said this, a huge smirk on her face.

Sighing, I got up and put down the $5 on her desk, complaining that I was depending on the money for smokes. We ran each other little dares now and then - a long running insider joke between ourselves. The latest being me having to curse at several people in Holfandre (another demonic language) and convince the person I said it to that it's a good word to use in their everyday vocabulary. And it all worked pretty well. Until Wesley came along and told Angel off for congratulating him in his 'fucking session'. But I did get twenty quid outta it.

"Hey Mom," her voice took a softer tone, but her eyes stayed on mine as she checked the money to see if it was real, was satisfied and shoved it down her bra for a joke.

I raised my eyebrows in mock shock. Damn that money was lucky.

"I'm just at work - but what's wrong?" she asked, now looking worried after dismissing my looks, "What?! Already? I-I'll be there!" she jumped up, excitement written on her face, "No...no I'll...I'll explain to my boss. He'll be fine with it! Just - I'll be as quick as I can! I'll get Laney too!"

Hanging up, Maddy ran around her office after picking up her coat.

"What's-"

She stopped dead in her tracks, a huge smile on her face, "I'm an Aunty! My brother's wife just gave birth!"

"Congrats," I murmured, picking up her bag from under her desk and putting it in her hands.

She smiled up at me, holding my hands in her excitement. I panicked. It felt....strangely natural. She was just taking her bag from me, but she clutched onto my fist, stopping herself from hitting the walls in her excitement. Having her hands in mine was just...it seemed so normal. And that's what's really scary. Forget vampires, forget demons taller then bloody buildings - holding someone's hand, and knowing that you like it, knowing that it's just normal - that's scary.

"How completely awesome is this? Me! An Aunt! I need to go to New York!" she squealed, letting go of my hands to run them through her wild hair, "I have to tell Angel! I need to get on a plane right now! I-I should be there right now!"

"Alright, love. Just calm down. I'm sure Peaches can find some way to get you out there," I took her hand in mine again, leading her out of the office to find the poofster. I liked the feel of her soft skin in my rough hands. I loved how I could feel the pulse in her thumb beating gently against the back of my hand. But what I liked most was the fact that she trusted me. She knew who I was, what I am, yet she's still here, her hand in mine, smiling and mumbling away about what'll be like be an Aunt.

"I have to tell Fred!" letting go of my hand and running up to Fred, Lorne and Harmony, Maddy was bouncing around.

Fred frowned, her little brow furrowing, "What is it? Are you and Spike dating or something?"

"Oh _God_ no!" she laughed a little, looking back at me and winking slightly. I didn't know if I should be hurt or laughing too, "No! I just found out my brother had a daughter! I'm Aunty Maddy now!"

A smile flowed from Fred's face. She was another one of the rare office beauties. She was quiet, yet the strongest and smartest of us all. One of those hidden gems that a lot of stupid minded fellas would pass over in order to get boobs and ass. Wesley was one lucky guy to get a girl like Fred.

"That's fantastic!"

"Way to go Sugarplum!" Lorne smiled, patting her arm but catching the look of hurt that I had hearing Maddy reject me, "Guess you'll be jetting off?"

She nodded happily, "As soon as possible! If Angel'll let me-"

"Angel'll let you. Go _now._ I give you permission," turning to Harmony, Lorne raise his right horn, "Can you set up the jets for Little Miss Jumpy here?"

"I'm on it!"

"I owe you guys one!" Maddy smiled, looking a little crazed by it all, hugging everyone consecutively.

Her arms envelopped around me, squeezing me towards her slightly. I mussed up her hair, smiling down at her content face, "I bet you $10 Angel won't even realise you're gone."

"I bet ya twenty place won't function without me."

"You're on."


	6. Function

**AN: **Ideas are a little thin on the ground right now...so any suggestions are welcomed! You shall be credited, of course! Also, any ideas for the 'Edging Back In' sequel? Please let me know! Inspiration is a must!

* * *

It was silent. Everyone had separated out. To try to get to terms with it. Fred wasn't coming back. She wasn't going to be down in her lab, ready to help us out with some science-y problems. She wasn't going to be there to make us smile when things got the better of us. She just wasn't gonna be here, full stop. She was gone.

I sat alone on the stairs, head in my hands. Harmony was less that 10 ft away from me, but I was there, in my own world. For all the lives Fred's helped saved....a few thousand people? Would it be worth it? We know Fred wouldn't want it, she would never want it even if it meant 1 person would die. But this was Fred. She was worth saving. She was worth it all.

If I was faster. If we could strike a bargain. Find a way. We coulda saved her. We always do. We always find a way to keep them alive, sort things out. Bloody hell - I woulda even used magic. But Fred -

I looked up, hearing the heavy click of heels coming towards me.

Maddy.

A tired smile was on her face, and you could smell that new baby smell off her. She looked exhausted, but happy. Almost as if she was the mother herself.

God she doesn't even know.

Sitting down beside me, she sighed, "Looks like everything did function without me then," she rooted around her purse trying to find the money.

I smirked. There was nothing else I could do. She just got back - how could I tell her when she looked so happy?

Putting the money in my hand, she sighed, "Angel realise I was gone?"

"Not until Lorne told him you were gone. So-"

"Yeah yeah...I'll give you the other 5 some other time. You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

I frowned, but sighed as she raised her eyebrow, knowing that I was lying, "It's.....it's Fred."

Maddy's face fell drastically, "What's wrong? Is-is she ok-"

I shook my head softly, placing a hand on hers as she gasped, "Maybe we should go to the office, pet. I'll tell you in there-"

"No. No just...just tell me now. Oh God - she's hurt! I knew I shouldn't've left-"

"She's gone."

"G-gone?"

God she looked lost. And confused. She knew what I meant, she knew what I just said, but she was trying to deny it.

I saw it finally permeate through as I explained everything. The sarcophagus. Illyria. The take over of her body. When it finally got through, the tears started, her eyes blurring up and sniffs escaping her body.

"I - I shoulda been here."

Pulling her towards me, I rubbed her hair, sniffing in the floral shampoo scent, "She understands-"

"She's my friend. I shoulda been here."

I shook my head. Why do I always have to been the one stuck in this situation, helping the bloody wounded and grief-stricken?

"Don't beat yourself up about it, love. Fred...she knew, ok?" Thinking on the spot, I dredged up some lies to help soothe the situation, "She said that we've to tell you not to worry. She knew you were busy. And that it didn't really matter. You got to see her how she is."

She sobbed into my jacket, her head moving in closer, trying to hide away from it all.

"Come on, love. Let's get you to the office. You look a right state. Guess you got no action in NY then, ay?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Solemnly, Maddy got up, and nodded a little, sniffing and wiping her red, blotchy face.

Yeah. I know I really am in trouble when I know that I still love her, even if her face does look like a dog's arse


	7. Lorne's Forshadowing

**AN:** This is in loving memory to the wonderful Andy Hallett. His songs, smiles and quick wit are in out hearts. Keep it rockin' Andy.

**Lorne's Forshadowing**

* * *

Angel sat in his throne, frowning his big caveman brow over the sheets of paper in front of him.

"It's alright, big guy. Sound out the big words," I smirked, sitting down on the seat opposite his big ass desk.

"Spike, if you don't shut up, you'll soon be trying to sound out an apology through broken teeth."

"Well we can't have _that_ now, Angel! Then you won't be able to hear my superb singing voice and find out if I'm a little screwed up. Lorne'll need to hear me after he's heard your screechin' anyway."

Holding his head in his hands, Angel sighed, "I totally forgot. Gettin' read today."

"Much easier that reading. Although...the singin' parts hard for you, ain't it, Pavarotti?"

"Spike!"

I got up, doing what I aimed to achieve, "I'll be there. Want to hear the torture."

* * *

I sat down in beside Lorne, who looked like he was in desperate need for a huge bottle of tequila. The woman who was up singing just now, kept her eyes on the floor, tapping her hand on her thigh in a pitiful attempt to keep in time with the song playing in her head.

"Ok. That's alright, Snicker-doodle. You're in the clear."

Relieved, the woman smiled a little, a scurried out.

"God I don't know how you put up with this..."

"To be honest, neither do I. It's like someone's put a hole in my head, stitched it back up, and then done it all over again."

"Lawyers - can't be good, can't sing either."

"But, I gotta look at the good of it all. None of them were bad - you know...intent wise. Well...not evil-bad anyway. And - once I'm done with Angel, Wes and Lil' Harmonica, the rest of you guys ain't so bad."

"Me? I'm flattered."

"And Gunn. Sugarplum was earlier. She's got an ok set of pipes. After a little fine tuning...she won't be so bad."

I rolled my eyes a little, "Get's a little annoyin' hearing 'I'm Walking on Sunshine' over and over though."

"Well it's a change from hearing a whole bunch of lawyers, then _you_ singing 'My Way.'"

"You were just complimentin' me, now it's all about the bad."

"I didn't say it was bad. Merely saying that of course repetition gets annoying. And on the subject of Sugarplum, I think I know a little secret."

I frowned. A secret on Maddy? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she moving away?

"Yeah? What's this, then?"

"I heard a certain someone sitting on my left has a little crush on the musical maestro."

What? I told nobody!

"Who's you hear this from then?"

"My own eyes. I saw that look before Maddy went off to the Apple."

Oh. The "look".

I sighed. Talking to Lorne about stuff seemed like something everyone else did - he was their little living diary. He sees things in people they never even knew they had, and keeps secret some of the stuff they wish they didn't. He's like...the bartender or cab driver of the group. Like a psychologist, but without the pay, gratitude or patronising or judging looks.

"Yeah. Maybe. No, " seeing Lorne raise his eyebrow, I growled, "I don't know, alright? I'm messed up! I think I'm bloody dead down in Sunnyhell after fallin' in love with someone I should be killin', and who shoulda been killin' me. Then I come _to another_ form of hell on earth as a ghost and I'm gettin' sent to _real_ hell for God only knows what reason. I become corporeal again, try to become human, learn it was a scam, and start to think I'm fallin' for some bloody...girl! And to top it all off, some crazy slayer cut off my bloody arms, and a God King thinks I'm her 'pet'!"

"Well...we should get you on Leno sometime. Or at least 'The Late Late Show'. All of this in one year? Talk about your awkward positions. At least you have something good to look forward to next year, though."

"What?"

Getting up, Lorne strutted over to his bar, mixing himself up a seabreeze.

"You'll find out. Just remember to enjoy it."

"Ain't you gonna read me?"

Lorne laughed, his back still towards me, "You may not know it, but I kinda already did."


	8. Charity and Offerings

**AN: **Unless I can think of any more 'Pre-Edging Back In' stories, this fiction is probably finished. I do have a few during Edging Back In thoughts from Spike's point of view, so that might be offered up in another fiction. I hope everyone enjoyed the short burst of one-shots here and got some more background and understanding into Maddy! Once again, thanks to my two avid reviewers, Out-for-a-walk-bitch and drusillamalfoy! You guys should read 'The Sun' by drusillamalfoy (I kinda wrote the second chapter =D) and 'Dear William' by Out-for-a-walk-bitch. Check out the reviews and click their linky like names to get some really good fiction! Thanks for sticking with me thus far!

**Charity and Offerings**

* * *

It took me a while to realise what that cryptic message meant. But I did get it.

* * *

Sighing, I made my way around the straight-faced clowns, Lil' Bo Peeps minus the sheep and Supermen that had flooded the floors of the law firm. Besides Halloween, Wolfram and Hart apparently decided that fundraisers were also a good way to make some money on public appearances. And maybe boost moral with the stupid 'dress up' idea. I'm pretty damn sure I even heard the Poofster might make a whack at it.

Making my way over to the desk, I laughed. Harmony and Maddy had dressed up as one another, Harmony wearing a waistcoat and trousers while Maddy wore a tight, pink, fluffy sweater and thigh length skirt. As my eyes travelled up her legs, it was hard not to try to imagine what underwear she had on. I woulda done it with Harm too - so it wasn't like Maddy was gettin' any special treatment.

Harmony pouted as she saw me approaching, "Aw! Look at Mr Spoil-Sport!"

"Sorry Harm - don't do dress up."

"Not even if it's all for a good cause?" Maddy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I can save people's lives without needing to look like a right ol' plonker."

"If you're going to insult us, you could at least have the courtesy to do it in a way that we understand."

"Or you could not make fun of us at all.." Harmony murmured.

"'Cause we could totally make fun of your....Sid Vicious get up."

"I'm surprised you even know who he is, Maddy. All I hear in that room is your 'lost love' music."

She rolled her eyes, turning her back on the desk and leaning against it, holding a box of change in her hands, "It's miles better than your suck-ish attempts to try and re-create rock 'n' roll."

Harmony smiled, "Even Angel's got with the times. He's grown out of the 'from the period you were made in' fetish."

"One - I wasn't sired when it was the 70's - it was more like the 1880's. Two - rock 'n' roll still is and always will be around. Three - you cannot honestly be comparing me with _Peaches. _That _is _a joke. And four - don't ever use the word 'fetish' like that again."

"Maddy...got a dollar," a Superman smiled, holding up the bill.

"Ok, Scooter. Put it in then," Maddy laughed a little, then leaned up and gave the guy a peck, "Remember to tell all of your department, ok? I'm aiming for 100!"

After giving her a fist bump, 'Scooter' scooted off.

"Kissing booth?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "Sounds like you're just desperate for action, love."

"Oh ha-ha, Spike. Like I said - all for a good cause," tapping on the desk, to say good bye to Harm, who was finally doing her job, Maddy gestured towards the office, "You not gonna put in something?"

I smirked, "Oh I see it now. This was all just a desperate attempt to get a kiss from me, eh?"

Laughing, Maddy elbowed me in the ribs, "Oh yeah. I just want you so damn much Spike, " putting her hand in mine, she leaned against my arm, smiling, "Take me now you big hunk'!"

"Is that a genuine offer? I don't know if you'll be able to handle me, love."

Maddy giggled as she reached the office door, leaning her head against it, trying to calm herself down enough to fit her key into the door.

"You drunk or something? It wasn't that funny."

"No! I don't drink! I'm laughing at...'you can't handle me love'," she joked, trying to imitate my accent.

Smirking, I moved over to behind her ear and murmured, "I wasn't being funny, love," before pulling down the handle and opening the door.

I enjoyed the soft gasp that escaped her mouth, the fact that she tried to hide her need to moan. I enjoyed the fact that she stiffened as she felt me up against her back, the fact that her pulse quickened and her eyes took a lusty glaze over them, the overly sweet and heavy smell of want wafting off of her. I loved the fact that she finally understood how she made me feel sometimes.

"How much've you got so far then?" I asked casually, hanging up my jacket on the door as she wandered over to the book case near her desk, her back towards me, trying to hide her obviously red face.

"Um...30 dollars. But I threw in the first 4, just to....get the ball rolling."

"Alright. So, what can a guy get for $5 then?" I asked, holding up the paper in my hand.

"$5? Five kisses."

"What about one snog?"

She hesitated, "I don't think that's appropriate."

Getting up, I put the money in the box, "Five kisses it is then."

I heard her take a deep breath and turn towards me, rolling her eyes, "Ok."

I smirked, leaning over her, wanting to prolong it, teasing out the situation for her, watching her look up at me expectantly, trying to hide any sign that could be shown as desire.

"If you're-"

I pressed my lips up against hers, my hands on her hips, feeling her eyelashes brush my cheeks as she closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. I could feel her heart beat quicken further, the smell of lust coming into me thicker and heavier than usual, her lips parting slightly, showing she wanted more.

The phone rang out, stopping my trail of thought - here and flow with the passion, or someone's place and give her the comfort she deserves?

Pulling away, Maddy reached out for the phone, her face crimson "H-hello?"

Feeling a bit more confident than I was earlier, I left her to deal with whoever was on the other side, and disappeared off to see what Angel was dressed up as.

* * *

Little did she know, that kiss confirmed several somethings for me - that Maddy did want me. That it was now safe to flirt and know she's wanting it. That what Lorne meant by the 'I all ready did' comment was that...I was part of Maddy's future. A big part of it. And that whoever had set me up to have all these bad things happen, loosing Dru, loosing Buffy twice - they gave me something at the end that would be worth it all.


End file.
